I Lived
I Lived I Lived by OneRepublic is featured in The Finale Part 2, the twentieth and final episode of Season Eight. It's sung by the Cast of Losers with solos from Ginger, Chase, Ethan, Izzy, Tristan and Elliott, Sam, and Will. It's the final number of the series. In Fall 2020, Sue Sylvester, now the Vice President of the United States, comes back to McKinley with Becky Jackson and invites Will, Millie White, Emma Pillsbury, Principal Figgins, Sheldon Beiste, Veronica Moore, Camilla Jones and Terri Del Monico, who later joins hesitantly, to a rededication of The Auditorium for Frank, renaming it as "Frank White Auditorium". Then, Sue introduces the Losers and sits in the front row with Becky, as the curtain opens and shows Charice, Chase, Sam, and Heather on the stage as Will joins in. Later, Ginger, Izzy, Tristan, and Elliott walk in to the stage and sings in. Ethan, Zoey, Chyanne, Brad, Hunter, Tink and Charlotte join at the first chorus along with Nathan and Sampson who both reunited for the first time since Season One, sharing a dance routine. At the second verse, Sam shares a moment with Izzy, vice versa with Elliott and Tristan. At that moment, Kevin, Kyle, Aiden, Trevor, Wyatt, Jessie, Mason, Chris, Skylar and Val join at the second chorus. At the song bridge, Anna, Zoe, Daphnie, Portia, Lauren, Dave Karofsky, and Cody enter the auditorium and sings in. Frenchie, Andre, and Jessica also show up from the back of the auditorium stage. Eddie is also seen cuddling with Charlotte Times throughout the song. Later, the adults get up to the stage, joining them. Terri is seen hugging Will when Emma notices them in an uncomfortable face. Most of the former main and recurring members of The Losers (excluding Dinah) join to sing and celebrate The Losers. The song ends when Becky and Sue get to the stage and join everyone putting their heads down to take their final bow as the lights turn off and the scene cuts to the screen zooming out from the picture of them in the auditorium along with Frank's plaque. The sounds of the cast cheering and laughing is heard and with that the screen fades to black, marking the end of The Losers. Lyrics Will: Hope when you take that jump You don't feel the fall Will with Sam: Hope when the water rises You built a wall Chase: Hope when the crowd screams out They're screaming your name Chase with Sam: Hope if everybody runs You choose to stay Ginger (with Izzy): I hope that you fall in love (And it hurts so bad) Izzy: Yeah Ginger: Oh Ginger (with Izzy): The (only way you can know) You give it (all you had) Izzy: Hey, yeah Elliott: And I hope that you don't suffer But take the pain Elliott with Tristan: Hope when the moment comes You'll say Ethan with Ginger and the Cast of Losers (Ethan with Ginger): I, I did it all I, I did it all (I) owned every second that this world could give (I saw) so many places, the things that I did (Yeah) With every broken bone I swear I lived Sam: Hope that you spend your days But they all add up Izzy and Sam: Ooh And when that sun goes down Hope you raise your cup Ooh Elliott with Tristan: I wish that I could witness All your joy and all your pain Elliott and Tristan: But until my moment comes I'll say Ethan with Ginger and the Cast of Losers (Ethan with Ginger): I, I did it all I, I did it all (I) owned every second that this world could give (I saw) so many places, the things that I did (Yeah) With every broken bone I swear I lived The Cast of Losers: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Ginger (with the Cast of Losers): Hey (With every broken bone) I lived Ethan and the Cast of Losers (with Ginger): I, I did it all (Chase: I did it all, yeah) (I, I did it all) (Chase: I did it all, yeah) Ethan with Ginger and the Cast of Losers (Ethan with Ginger): (I) owned every second that this world could give (Chase: This world could give) (I saw) so many places, the things that I did Ginger and Ethan with the Cast of Losers (Ginger and Ethan): (Yeah) With every broken bone, I swear I lived The Cast of Losers (Ethan): Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Elliott: Oh, yeah) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Elliott and Ethan: I swear I lived) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs